


Doctor Messer

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's sick, Danny gives him breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Messer

Tim groaned and sniffled. He hated being ill. It didn’t happen very often; his immune system was normally pretty good at fighting of various bugs and viruses. 

But the bug that was going around the lab was a mean son-of-a-bitch. It had already managed to force Calleigh into having a sick-day and Horatio was walking around with bags under his eyes, looking like he was ready to drop.

Of course, the bug just had to hit Tim whilst Danny was visiting him from New York on their first weekend together in two months.

The bedroom door opened and his blonde lover entered the room, carrying a tray in his hands. "Morning," he greeted cheerfully, flashing Tim a smile.

Tim smiled a little, his cheek muscles sore from coughing constantly for the past day and a half. Somehow he managed to pull himself into an upright position, propping himself up against the headboard.

"I made you breakfast," Danny informed him, sounding very pleased with himself.

Tim eyed him wearily. "My kitchen’s still intact, right?"

Danny smiled innocently. "Of course," he lied, making a mental note to buy Tim a new can opener once the brunette fell back to sleep. He placed the tray in front of the Miami CSI. "Chicken soup."

"You made chicken soup?" Danny nodded his head, albeit it a little hesitantly. "Don’t you mean Mr. Heinz made the soup?"

Danny glared at him. "I heated it up, okay? You happy?" he demanded.

Tim laughed lightly. "I’m sorry," he apologized.

"It’s the effort that counts, right?"

Tim nodded. "Thank you," he whispered. "I would kiss you, but…"

"But, I don’t want to get ill as well," Danny finished. "Just eat your soup and get some rest okay?"

Tim picked the spoon up and dipped it in the soup. "Yes, doctor."

The blue-eyed man just laughed and shook his head before leaving Tim to eat soup that was barely warm.

Grimacing to himself, he quickly drank the soup in a desperate attempt to get rid of it as fast as possible, not wanting to leave it and hurt his lover’s feelings.

As he placed the tray on the floor and rested his head on the covers he found himself smiling at Danny’s thoughtfulness. Despite the fact that the other New Yorker couldn’t even warm up ready made soup.


End file.
